Destiny
by MCPsycho
Summary: Seventh year, Hermione returns to Hogwarts to spy on Snape for the Order while Harry and Ron hunt Horcruxes. She did not need Draco Malfoy to come into his werewolf inheritance over the summer and claim her as his mate. I really do suck at summaries. Rated M for adult situations and language.
1. Chapter 1

Outside the fogged over window, the Scottish country rolled by. The compartment was empty, void of Harry's usual venting and Ron's obnoxious and constant eating. They were out hunting horcruxes while I was left behind to keep tabs on Snape. I looked up when the compartment door rolled open, and two familiar boys, now men, sporting robes with green crests walked in. "Zabini," I nodded, "Malfoy." Malfoy sat beside me, a little too closely, while Zabini sat across from us. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

I knew they were Death Eaters, but Zabini and I had a silent truce after working together most of last year. Malfoy and I weren't even vicious towards one another anymore. As long as Harry and Ron didn't start trouble, the Slytherins kept to themselves.

"Figured you were the only one who wouldn't hex us for walking in the room," Zabini admitted. The war was raging, and everyone knew whose side Zabini and Malfoy were on. I looked to Malfoy, who was staring at me with an odd fascination.

"Malfoy, do you mind?" I made a gesture for him to slide over and he didn't move, just continued to stare at me with steel eyes that made me feel vulnerable and dirty to the bone.

"There's another thing, Granger," Zabini cleared his throat. "We'd like you to have your friends lay off."

"Doesn't feel so good now that you're the ones being harassed?" I arched my eyebrow.

"Granger," Zabini said warningly, with a little growl.

"Why seek out a mudblood's help?" I sneered. "Why not just run to your other Slytherin…"

"Don't," Malfoy growled, eyes turning gold. Both Zabini and I froze. He was still staring at me, but his upper lip was curled into what was halfway between a sneer and a growl. Zabini didn't look surprised, just scared.

"What Draco means is don't call yourself a mudblood. Not around him," Zabini sighed.

"Why?" I laughed. "Hell, he's been doing it for years. That's all you guys think of me as, right? A filthy little mudblood bint?" Malfoy was standing over me then, both hands gripping tight on my shoulders. I yelped and his eyes glowed gold.

"Don't!" I shook slightly, under his strong grip, and I felt something like claws tear into my back.

"Drake!" Zabini ripped him away, causing the claws to gash open both of my shoulders. "Fuck!" I stood, staring at both boys with wide eyes. I was in too much shock to feel the pain.

"What. Happened?" I said as calmly as I could while I was shaking.

"Take off your shirt," Malfoy ordered, standing over me again, eyes locked on my shoulder.

"Zabini!" I shrunk a little under Malfoy's intense stare, and backed away.

"Drake's a werewolf," Zabini admitted. "You're his mate. Just do what he wants."

"I'm not taking off my shirt!" I nearly shrieked. Malfoy growled viciously and advanced on me, his eyes that bright shade of gold.

"Are you wearing a tank top?" Zabini asked, "He needs to lick the wounds." I stared at him in shock, but then took off the cardigan I was wearing.

"Sit," Malfoy growled.

"You're not serious?" I looked at Zabini, "He's not going to…"

"Granger, he needs to lick the wounds so they close. He's not in his head right now, it's the wolf. So just shut up and let him," Zabini shot. I glared at him before sitting down beside Malfoy. He turned my shoulders and ran his tongue up the wound.

"No, no no!" I shot up and ran out of the compartment, still feeling the hot, wet trail on my shoulder. I ran into Dean's compartment and hid my face in his chest. Seamus recoiled, seeing my bloodied shoulders.

"Mione, what the hell happened?" Seamus demanded. I was shaking, and Dean wrapped his arms around me. Dean and I were friends, but this was the first time I'd ever come undone around him. Without Ron or Harry, Dean promised to take care of me this year.

"Granger, you're being irrational!" Zabini came running in after me and Seamus stood up with his wand drawn. Zabini put his hands up.

"Did you do this?" Seamus demanded.

"No," Zabini sneered, "but we were taking care of it before Granger ran away like a coward." Dean stood, drawing his wand.

"Get the fuck out of here, Death Eater," Dean snarled. I shook my head and brushed my hair out of my face.

"No, he's right, I was being irrational," I admitted, biting my lower lip. "I tell you everything once I have a grip on this, Dean." I stood up and Dean kissed my forehead.

"Just be careful." I followed Zabini back to the compartment, where Malfoy had his face buried in the cardigan I had left. He looked up, eyes still bright gold, and I had never been more afraid in my entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here?" he sounded like he was begging. I sighed and sat down in front of him. He began licking my wounds, again, and I shuddered, squeezing my knee to keep from running away.

"How long…" I managed, "has he been…"

"Since he turned seventeen, about two months ago," Zabini sighed. "He got sick, really sick, because he hadn't found his mate. The Dark Lord has been trying to find you, Granger, because Draco was useless. We finally had one of our contacts steal something of yours so he could smell it and function again." Malfoy was still adimately licking my shoulders.

"So Lucius is a werewolf?"

"Yeah, all Malfoy males are," Zabini admitted. Malfoy finally stopped licking my shoulders and I sat normally. His eyes were his usually shade of steel grey.

"We don't speak of it," Malfoy said coldly.

"Are you...alright?" I asked, scooting away from him. He smirked.

"Aw look, Blaise, she's afraid of me," Malfoy grinned. "No, I'm afraid you're stuck with me, Granger, forever."

"What?" I demanded.

"There are laws protecting werewolves and their mates," Blaise explained. "He needs you with him almost constantly to be able to function, and the Ministry has set up laws saying that mates must comply with the will of their werewolf counterparts."

"Meaning, if I say jump, you jump," Malfoy smirked. "I say get naked under me, you do it."

"You've got to be bloody joking!" I recoiled, turning to Zabini. "I will not be some _slave_!"

"That's cute, Blaise, she thinks she has a choice," Malfoy chuckled darkly. "No, you won't for me, but if my _friend_ wants you to do something, he'll _persuade_ you."

"Draco Malfoy, please tell me this is some sick and twisted joke you are playing on me, and this is not heading where I think it is," my throat closed at what I knew he was going to say next. Malfoy smirked at me.

"No, Princess, this is no joke. You are my mate, and legally, you have to be with me at all times. And that means, sweetheart, you get to join the Dark and say goodbye to the Light."

Not surprisingly, the little bookworm ditched me the second we got to school. That was okay though, she was the Head Girl, and I was Head Boy. We shared a dorm, as Snape knew the delicacy of our situation. I was still holding onto her cardigan, smelling it whenever I needed a fresh dose of her scent. I didn't mind being paired to her, she was attractive, smart, and unusually brave. Well… I grinned, remembering the smell of her fear. I scared her, and not because of my wolf. She was scared that I controlled her.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly from behind and drew her against my chest. She let out a mewl like a kitten and I growled in her ear. "Silly bookworm," I scraped my teeth against her ear, "you should know you can't get away from me." She shot me with her elbow, and I released her so she could face me. I pinned her against the wall then. "Are you afraid of me, Mate?" I growled. "Do I scare you?" I smelled the fear rolling off of her in waves.

"Malfoy, get off of me," she demanded.

"Are you scared of me?" I grinned.

"Yes, Malfoy, okay? I'm fucking terrified of you right now," her lip quivered. "I don't want to betray my friends, I don't want to be forced into this with you, I just…" I didn't expect it when she started crying.

"Granger," I said softly, being overwhelmed with the urge to protect her. "Hermione," I kissed her forehead and pulled her into my chest. "Come on, let's get you to the common room." I guided her there, until we got waylaid by three Gryffindork idiots.

"Where the hell do you think you're going with her?" Dean snarled.

"To our common rooms," I smirked. I whispered in Hermione's ear, "tell them everything is fine, or I will turn, right here, and bite Longbottom before killing the other two."

"Guys it's fine," she choked out.

"He's threatening you!" Seamus snarled.

"I'm a werewolf," I bared my fangs, "she's my mate. She isn't safe anywhere besides with me, and if you three try to take her from me, I can legally kill you. On that lovely note, come now, darling," I tugged her hand and dragged her to our quarters.

"I hate you."

"No you don't," I could sense her lie. "You want to, but you don't. You _pity_ me, you fucking Gryffindor." She yanked away from me, snatched her cardigan from my hands, and stormed into her bedroom. I flinched at the slam of her bedroom door.

Two hours later, she hadn't come out and I began feeling dizzy. I sent a patronus to Blaise right before I passed out cold on the floor. "Granger!" I heard Blaise yell. "Get out here!"

"No!" she yelled back. "He can fucking die!" Cursing, I thought in my dazed, half-dead state. Blaise slapped me, trying to keep me awake.

"Granger! Get your ass out here or he _will_ die!" I felt the wolf rise as the man fell to sleep. My eyes shot open and I stood up sharply. "Granger, be careful!" The man in front of me yelled the name of my mate. I bared my teeth at him and followed the scent of my beloved to an irritatingly closed door. It was locked, so I tore it off its hinges. My mate screamed, afraid of the door, so I growled at it.

"Malfoy," she said hesitantly. I closed the too-far distance between us and I breathed in her scent, trailing my hands across her petite body. She was still scared of the damn door, so I kissed her to make sure she was okay. I felt the man rising again inside me and I growled to keep him down as I snogged my mate. He, however, managed to clip a leash on me and drag me down. The man was back, and I pulled away from Hermione.

"Sorry," I sighed. "He doesn't like being away from you."

"I can tell from what you did to my bloody door," she shot. "Malfoy, keep a leash on that thing."

"It's not something I can turn off," I scowled. "Come on, Granger, what can you tell me about werewolves?"

"They can't control themselves when they turn, everyone and everything is unrecognizable to them."

"Ten points to Gryffindor," I taunted. "What can you tell me about their mates?" I specified.

"Within one month of reaching maturity or of being bitten, a werewolf has to find a mate, else they become sick and delusional. They have dreams called Awakenings, where they discover who their mate is. Once they discover their mate they must consuma… no, _fuck_ no!" she wrenched away from me.

I smirked. "What was that last sentence?"

"I am not sleeping with you, Draco Malfoy!"

"You are," I nodded, "tonight, or else I will die."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fucking die then!" She snarled. I knew she was upset about the whole situation, and honestly I cared somewhere deep down, but my cocky exterior never wavered.

"Aw, I love it when you talk dirty," I grinned devilishly. "Well, you can do this willingly and accept your place, or you can continue to fight me, and at the end of twenty four hours, the wolf will come back and tear through any and every blockade you set up to try and stop him. And he will rape you, brutally. And if you run, or Apparate to somewhere I can't find you, I will die, and you will be arrested for murder."

"Malfoy, you could have some more bloody tact!" Blaise snarled, leaning on the doorway. "Look at the poor girl! You tore off her door, mugged her into snogging you, and now you're blackmailing her into shagging you! You could have approached the subject lightly!" I growled at him, the wolf rising.

"Get. Out." I snarled. Blaise held up his hands.

"I'll tell Snape you can't go to your classes tomorrow." I heard him leave, leaving me with a confused, scared little girl in my arms.

"I'm going to give the wolf the reigns for the most part, but I can smell your fear, what is it?" I asked her.

"I never thought I'd be forced to give…" she tucked her head against my chest, and I realized why she was crying. Hermione Granger was a virgin.

"That's why my wolf loves you," I growled in her ear. "You're innocent. You were never meant to be anyone's but mine."

"Will it hurt?"

"I'm not going to lie, it will, and the wolf will do everything in his power to keep from hurting you during the sex, but he will mark you, and that will be agony for both of us."

"Why will it hurt you?"

"Because we'll be joined and I will be able to feel what you feel," I smiled a little. "Ready, Granger?" She sighed and looked up at me with her beautiful doe eyes.

"I still hate you." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply, intensely, and I growled.

"If you need to stop, call for Draco," I ordered, "my wolf will recognize it, and he will call me back." I sighed before kissing her. "I do love you, Hermione, and I'm sorry you don't get a choice, but I _need_ you."

"It will take me a bit," she admitted. "But I'll get used to this."

"I'm giving in," I warned before the wolf rose and grinned.

I woke up far too comfortable in the arms of Draco Malfoy. The Dark Mark on his arm slithered and I covered it with my hand. It was hideous, and reminded me exactly who I was sleeping with. "Disgusting, I know, love," I looked up and met a pair of golden eyes. "How's your neck?" he licked the mark where he bit down and claimed me as his.

"Better, still aches a little, but you know that," I smiled at him. "Were you ever even asleep?" He laughed.

"I never sleep, Draco does, though," I kissed my wolf and he smiled. "Round two?" he said innocently.

"I need a shower," I smirked provocatively.

"Vixen," he grinned, "will I be joining you, beloved?"

"Of course," I smiled and he kissed me and nipped my bottom lip. We were walking into the bathroom when I stopped and turned to him. My brain was working, but sluggishly. I had to focus to actually realize what I was agreeing to. "Wait a minute, you're messing with my hormones, I read somewhere that wolves do that to unwilling mates."

My wolf gave me a toothy grin. "You're too perceptive, my love."

"Might I have my man back?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. The wolf rolled his eyes.

"He's asleep."

"I should be as well, I believe Blaise said we would not be attending our classes today." I kissed my wolf once more before climbing back into bed. "Don't manipulate me," I warned. My wolf climbed on top of me and kissed me before rolling back into his spot.

"Of course not, love."

Draco and I went to our classes the next day, and he kept a hand on me at all times. The teachers seemed aware of his condition. "So nice of you to join us, Draco," the new Potions master, Alecto Carrow, grinned evilly. "We missed you yesterday." Alecto was on the short side, with long sweeping black robes and slicked back brown hair. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, proudly displaying his Dark Mark to the class.

"Shut it, Carrow," Draco growled, towering above the Death Eater. "Or I'll have to remind you of your place now."

"I thought it was your mate's job to be beneath you," Alecto smirked, Draco's eyes went gold and he growled. "Down wolfy." Draco's fangs bared and his claws extended. I put myself between Draco and the Death Eater.

"Draco, come on baby,"

"Love, move," the wolf growled.

"No, Draco, come on." I touched his cheek. "Come back to me, baby." His eyes went back to steel and I dragged him to his seat in front of the entire class. Both of our houses stared in shock.

"Because of that little show," Alecto sneered. "We'll be brewing Wolfsbane… or rather, attempting to." He glared at Draco. "Your partners are chosen, so don't pitch a fit. Draco, I'm assuming you and the Ms. will be working together."

"Unless you want your throat shredded," Draco grinned and I gave him a scolding look before kissing him.

Transfiguration was more of a battle practice, as was Charms. Mcgonagall and Flitwick had us working hard, transfiguring things into soldiers to fight, charming opponents into drooling messes… by the time we got to double Defense, it seemed like we'd been taking the class for three hours.

"My name is Alice Carrow," she announced brightly to the class. "I didn't have the pleasure of meeting you all yesterday, but here we all are. Tell me, you're all older, smarter than the rest of the school, which of you will be fighting when the battle comes?" The entire class raised their hands, and Draco growled at me, eyes flashing gold quickly.

"No, you will not!" he ordered.

"Yes, I will," I said flatly, realizing that, once again, we had the attention of the entire class. "We'll talk later."

"Hermione…"

"Later." I bit.

"Oh dear," Alice sighed, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. "Little Wolfy woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Draco scowled. "If the girl wants to fight, Drake, let her fight. I'm sure I can teach her a thing or two."

"She's not fighting for _our_ side," Draco growled.

"Damn right she's not!" one of the Gryffindors called. Alice smiled sweetly.

"Oh, poor little girl," She pouted and reached out to touch me, but Draco caught her wrist.

"No one touches her," Draco growled. Alice straightened, a grin forming on her face.

"Since so many of you are going into battle, let's have some fun, shall we? Purebloods, line up on this wall, everyone else, on this wall." Draco refused to let me go. "I see you're going to be a problem, Draco," she sighed. "As punishment for disrupting my class, and threatening my brother this morning, you're going to let her go."

I expected Draco's eyes to turn gold and for him to growl, but he nodded and let me walk over to stand by Dean and Seamus. "Now let's see how strong your magic truly is!" Alice clasped her hands together. "Ms. Granger, I'll take you, because I think your mate might lose his temper with anyone else," she grinned. "Purebloods, cast hexes to wound, no killing. Halfbloods and Mudbloods, try to deflect these curses wandlessly. Now let's get started! _Crucio!_ "

 **A/N**

 **Yeah, I know. No actual lemons *laughs evilly* This is my first fanfiction EVER so please rate and review.**

 **Thank you, you're all wonderful!**

 **~MC**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Purebloods, cast hexes to wound, no killing. Halfbloods and Mudbloods, try to deflect these curses wandlessly. Now let's get started! Crucio!"_

I had spent an entire summer learning how to wandlessly block the Cruciatus Curse, and I knew she couldn't have been as sweet as she looked, so I was ready. I blocked it easily. Alice grinned at me. "See class! Some of you lower levels do have talent! No wonder you're so smitten with her, Drakey!"

"Alice," Draco growled. "Refrain from using Unforgivables on my mate."

"What is going on?" Dean hissed to me.

"Alice is trying to figure out who's fighting on what side of the war so she can weaken us and strengthen them," I hissed back.

"Draco, will you and your girl stay after class a moment?" Alice said sweetly after class was up. I had deflected all of her curses, even some particularly nasty ones. Most of the others weren't so lucky. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Hermione!" she hugged me too tightly. "After Draco was so sick and the Dark Lord couldn't find you…" she smiled. "So I'm assuming you both ditched your classes to be Marked?"

"Werewolf Marked, not Dark Lord Marked," Draco specified.

"Why not?" Alice frowned.

"Because she was in the Order, and is muggle born," Draco shot. "And she doesn't know anything important about the Order that we don't already know, I've looked."

"You're muggle born?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"I've had a lot of training," I admitted.

"I'm sure," she laughed, "but you're magic is so pure. Probably because of the Marking, but still," Alice smiled. "You seem very sweet, Hermione, and strong, I can't wait to get to know you better." Alice reminded me of a poisonous flower, sickly sweet, but lethal.

"She's worse than Bella," Draco growled into my ear. "She'll smile just like that when she tortures someone. She will force prisoners to rape other prisoners. She steals small children and throws them to Greyback and his pack. Don't be alone with her."

"This morning, Alecto…"

"Alecto is beneath me," Draco said coldly. "He is simply the companion of his sister. Alice, however, outranks me."

"Someone outranks the big bad wolf?" I teased and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're barking?"

"I'm a werewolf's mate, I have to be a little insane."

I loved being a werewolf. Constantly eating meat, intimidating those below me, and of course having the power to persuade my mate to do anything I want. One hit of pheromones and she was done, mine. Not that she didn't have any spunk, she did. I didn't want her a complete slave.

At dinner, she sat at the Gryffindork table, and I settled in to watch her. "Everything go alright with Marking?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, for the most part. Wolfy took control during that bit, so I'm sure it went fine."

"So the first time you shag, it isn't even you? That sucks."

"I was there, just not in control," I shrugged. "What the hell does Thomas think he's doing?" I growled. Dean was touching her hand.

"Drake..." I felt the wolf howling. "Mate, he's just touching her."

"She's mine." I let the wolf out, as we were both feeling the same jealousy and protectiveness. I saw my mate's eyes widen slightly, and she pulled away from the man she was touching. _Come._ I ordered, resisting the urge to run to her. She stood and made a gesture for me to follow her into the hall.

"Put your pet on a leash," she chided. I smirked.

"Sorry, love, the man is very much awake, and not trying to fight me," I kissed her forehead. "We agree that man should not be near you."

"He's my friend."

"I don't care," I said coldly. I released a few pheromones to drug her again. "You are not to be near him." She rocked on her feet a little.

"I know what you're doing," she growled and I bit her neck until she whined, reminding her of her place.

"Do as I say," I ordered.

"Draco, please…" she looked at me and I grinned.

"Sorry, beloved, he's siding with me on this."

"Drake, man…" I whirled around and growled at the man who was approaching too close to my mate.

"Mr. Malfoy," Another man who smelled of chemicals approached and I bared my teeth at him. My mate touched my cheek and I faced her.

"Draco, I need the wolf to go now," she said softly. "Please." We were under attack, how could she ask that? "Draco, I need the man, come on baby," she leaned her head against me. I couldn't deny this creature.

"Sorry, Headmaster," I nodded at Snape. "Thomas was getting handsy so I let the wolf out." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You've seemed to have found your control," he nodded at Hermione. I wrapped an arm around her.

"She accepted the Mark, and it's been smooth since," I smiled at her. The wolf had drugged her again with those damn pheramones. I wanted to fight, to have a screaming match with her that ended when I crushed my body against hers. We went back to the common room and she shoved me.

"What the hell, Draco?" It looked like I was going to get it anyway.

"He had his hands all over you!"

"No he didn't!" she snapped. "You think just because you've forced me into this bullshit with you, you can control who my friends are?"

"You're my _mate_!" I snarled. " _Mine!_ "

"My god, you're such an _infant!_ " she snapped. "Look, just because I'm 'yours' or whatever…" I cut her off with a heated kiss. She gave herself over to me, leading to the wolf taking control and pinning her to the wall roughly. "Draco," she purred, her hips digging into mine. I bit her neck and she moaned.

I shagged her up against the wall until we were weak at the knees, and we laid on the couch, cuddling. She kissed my neck before biting under my chin, a wolf sign of respect. "Love, you know just how to drive me crazy," I growled.

"Why do you always have control during sex?" she asked.

"Because I am the reason for his carnal urges, and yours, and I don't want to give up you to any man, even the one sharing my body." I bit her neck. "He doesn't like it, but I'm stronger than he is."

"Why did you flip when Dean touched my hand?"

"Was that his name? I flipped because I love you, and any man touching you has the potential to hurt you," I kissed her.

"You really are two different people," she sighed.

"We are," I admitted. "I was asleep for the most part for seventeen years. I watched you get hurt, take risks, I watched the man hurt you, and I was weak then. The only time I was awake was when he was near you."

"I love you," she kissed me.

"I love you too.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Draco regained control over his wolf, we were lying in bed to go to sleep. "Jackass," Draco growled. I smiled a little. "I set everything so _I_ could have sex, not so some jacked up puppy…" I kissed him.

"Eventually, Draco," I curled into his chest, and closed my eyes.

"I love you," he growled in my ear, "Hermione." I was awake for a long time, thinking about how the wolf never called me by my given name. I woke up to biting around my throat and I let out a breath. He pulled up and looked at me with bright golden eyes. "Good morning, love."

"Why do you never use my name?"

"I don't know it." I pulled away from him quickly. "What?"

"What do you mean you don't know it?"

"I mean that I know you are mine, but that's all I know about you. That is all that is important," he went to touch me but I jerked out of his arms and yanked on clothes. "What are you doing?" he growled.

"I need to think, without the pheromones you're using to drug me." I knew he would hurt me if he got his way, so I left in a hurry before running to Gryffindor Tower. The portrait had just closed when I saw him turn the corner, golden eyes blazing. It was still early in the morning, so no one was awake.

The Fat Lady screamed, loud enough that I had to clamp my hands over my ears and people came running down the stairs. "Hermione?" Dean asked, wrapping his arms around me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's the Fat Lady." One of the younger boys took a step towards the portrait. "Unless you want to come face to face with a _very_ pissed off werewolf, don't you dare open that door!" I ordered.

"How long until he's calmed down?" Seamus asked me.

"Give him an hour or two, he'll go into like a coma," I sighed. "Everyone just go back to bed!" I called. "Thank god no one's in the halls right now," I tucked my head against Dean again.

"Mione, I thought this year was supposed to be _normal_! Usually the weird crap happens when Harry's around." Seamus scowled. They stayed up with me for an hour and a half before I opened the door and found Draco lying on the floor in still just his boxers.

"Drake," I knelt beside him. His eyes shot open like he'd been electrocuted, his beautiful grey eyes.

"What the bloody hell happened?" he gasped for air.

"You went all Wolfy on the Fat Lady," Dean scowled, appraising the shredded portrait. Draco stood up and sneered.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he growled.

"Draco," I warned.

"You attacked my House," Dean snarled, "and my friend. And you've been drugging her into doing what you want."

"She's _mine_!" his eyes got a dangerous yellow tinge to them.

"Draco," I ordered. "Draco, I need you to calm down and keep him leashed. He's very angry right now, and I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Alright," he took a breath. "What set him off?"

"We got into an argument and I left," I sighed. "I needed to be able to think."

"You can't just leave," Draco shook his head. "You could kill me."

"I know, but I needed to. I'm still my own person."

"Try not to," he sighed. "Now, I believe I need pants. Come now, Hermione," he smiled a little. "Later, Thomas."

Dean muttered something like "Jackass" and Draco turned around.

"Werewolf hearing, dumbshit. And smell. Don't think I can't smell your body, Thomas. Stay away." He growled. "Come on, Hermione."

"Don't be an ass to my friends!" I shoved him. Draco arched an eyebrow.

"You expect me to play nice?" he snorted. "Where have you been the last six years I've known you?"

"Draco, if this is going to work out, and it has to, you need to be polite."

"I will if he is," Draco growled at Dean, taking a step forward. "I can smell him! He fancies you, love, and you're mine."

"What?" Dean demanded. "No, I don't. I love her like a sister and a friend."

"Draco, please." I kissed him. "Let's go, before you get upset."

"Fuck woman," Draco smirked. "God help me if you ever get my powers." I waved simply to Dean before dragging my half naked boyfriend back to the common room.

"Draco, you need to understand where I'm coming from," I sighed. "We don't like each other. We've _never_ liked each other. This is crazy."

"It is," he shrugged. "But I love you, and it doesn't matter that I used to hate you."

"It does matter," I shot. "You can't just flip a switch and decide to be in love!"

"I've always been in love with you," Draco shot. "It was just you were taking so many stupid risks, it drove me crazy."

"Draco," I sighed. He kissed me and I melted.

"And I know you love me because of how I make you feel," he smirked. "I make you come undone at the seems, and no one else can do that. Maybe you've always loved me, but that doesn't matter because you do right now, and that's all I care about."

"If you keep him leashed, we can shower," I smiled.

"You're the most manipulative person in the world, Granger," he kissed me. "You should have been a Slytherin." After a relatively clean shower, we dressed and got ready for class.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger," Alice Carrow hugged me quickly when I walked in. "Draco."

"Good morning, Alice," Draco yanked me away from her. "Don't touch my mate unless you want things to get wolfy."

"Ah, but what fun that would be!" she beamed. During class, she discussed a semi-illegal hex. "Ms. Granger, would you mind demonstrating this hex?"

"On what, precisely?" I asked.

"On your wolfy boyfriend, of course!" Draco flinched and shook his head a little, smirking.

"Of course," he said sarcastically, standing up.

"Draco?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sweetheart, it won't hurt us for more than a second." He kissed me. "Do as she says." We stood at opposite walls, both the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses staring at us.

"Go on then, Ms. Granger," Alice smiled. I looked to Draco.

"It's okay, Hermione." I cast a hard hex at him and the second it struck him, it felt like it struck me. Both of us collapsed.

"Class, what can you tell me based on this?" I heard Alice.

"Werewolves and their mates are connected," I heard Dean. "When he's in pain, she feels it, and visa versa." I groaned a little, picking myself up. "Because he's a werewolf, the hex didn't hit him particularly hard, and his wounds will heal themselves in a moment." Draco came over and kissed me, putting his hand on my waist.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, baby," I nipped under his chin and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Lovers, break it up!" Alice chided. Draco growled at her, and I dragged him back to our seats.

"Alice, why do you insist on harassing her?" I demanded during lunch. Hermione was in the Great Hall, but I had her scent all over me so I was good.

"She's a distraction," Alice shot. "And you've been useless since you turned seventeen, you don't need any more distractions."

"We're bonded for life, and she can help us. I just need to get her used to us. I know the Dark Lord wants to speak with her. As for me being useless, I'm more powerful, stronger, and much more focused with her with me," I snapped back. "Just stop trying to hurt her."

"Is that an order, Draco?"

"It's an order, but not from Draco," I growled at her, shoving the man down. "Leave my mate alone." I raised my lip.

"Fine," she shot. "But you ruined a perfectly good conversation."

"I do that," I walked out, sniffing the air to find my mate. _She's in the Great Hall,_ the man told me. _She's not pleased with you, let me take care of it._ I growled at him. I found my mate surrounded by people, one of which smelled protective. _Thomas. He's fine, ignore him. Hermione loves me._

 _US!_ I growled. "Love, come on," I touched her shoulder.

"Draco, relax…" she turned and saw it was me. "Oh, okay," she led me out into an empty hall. "Are you still angry with me?"

"Angry with you? I could never be angry with you," I kissed her. "I just didn't understand why you'd want to be away from me."

"You keep using those pheromones on me, to drug me into doing what you want. I needed to think, and you could just talk to me rather than drugging me. You know I'll come around," she smiled and kissed me.

"It's base wolf instinct, love, Hermione," I used her name for brownie points. She smiled and I kissed her. "But I could never, ever be angry with you. I was panicked. Did I scare you?"

"A little," she admitted.

"I'm sorry, baby." I kissed her. "I just love you so much it burns."

"I love you too." She smiled. She didn't ask for Draco back, and I was glad. I was still in control during our Transfiguration class, which unnerved the teacher.

"Mr. Malfoy, please…" she couldn't find the words.

"I don't understand your request," I smirked.

"Smartass," my mate looked up at me. "Go away for a little while."

"Yes ma'am," I smirked and let the man take over. I shook my head a little and squeezed Hermione's hand. "I love you," I kissed her below her ear. She smiled and batted me away so she could focus on Mcgonagall.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you all for being wonderful. Don't be afraid to review, I love criticism!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **~MC**


	6. Chapter 6

I took Hermione flying that night. I knew she didn't like it, but I wanted her to experience that with me. "It's gorgeous," she gasped. I smiled. "This is amazing." We landed in the Astronomy Tower and she very nearly mauled me into a kiss. I smirked and took control.

"If I knew you would react like this," I chuckled, "I would have done it sooner." She bit my lower lip and I wound my fingers in her hair.

"I love you. I love you so much," she breathed.

"I love you too."

"Good, you're here." A voice made us pull apart. Alecto, Alice, Blaise, and Theo walked in. "We were trying to find you, but I see you went flying."

"What?" I didn't like being outnumbered. I felt cornered, and I was dangerously close to wolfing out.

"We just want to talk, without...unpleasantries," Alice smiled. "So keep Wolfy on a leash, will you?"

"Mia," Blaise said gently. "You realize you can't fight against us, right? You're a smart girl, fight with us, help us."

She couldn't, I knew that. She was known for her loyalty, and would fight and die for her side. "Blaise, I can't."

"You can't go back to the Order with your knowledge," I murmured in her ear. "Will you do research for us? Essentially the same thing you're doing for the Order." She still was conflicted.

"Well let's see if I can change your mind," Alice grinned. "Crucio." Both of us collapsed, writhing in pain. "Crucio." _Let me rip her apart,_ the wolf snarled. I stood up, giving him control, and I ripped the wand out of her hand.

"No." I snarled and snapped her wand. I bared my teeth. "No one touches my mate."

"Alec…" she looked pleadingly at the man beside her.

"No one help her!" I barked. I slammed her against the wall with my forearm in her throat. "How weak am I now, Alice?" I snarled. "I should kill you, you snivelling little bitch."

"Mr. Malfoy," the teacher from Transfiguration walked in. "Please release Ms. Carrow." I growled at her. The teacher flicked her wand and I flew back against the opposite wall. I shook my head a little. "Everyone out, now." Everyone besides my mate and I left.

"Are you alright?" I asked, licking her neck. She nodded.

"I'm alright."

"I should kill her."

"Don't," she said flatly.

"Okay," I sighed. I needed to know she was alright, so I kept licking her. It was a reflex, I couldn't stop.

"I'm fine, baby, really," she insisted. "Let's go make sure you're not going to be expelled for that." We ran into the woman teacher on the stairs.

"Ms. Granger, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Professor. Draco isn't going to be punished for that, right? She _Crucioed_ us!" she shot. I rubbed her hand a little.

"I'm afraid that's not up to me, Ms. Granger. I suggest you both go to your dormitories. Immediately. And Mr. Malfoy…" she looked at me and shuddered a little. "Please exercise control in the future."

"I can't," I admitted. "You don't understand. She tortured my mate."

"I do understand, Mr. Malfoy. You are not the only genetic werewolf I have met. I taught your father, remember?"

I nodded and my mate took me back to our room. "Are you alright, baby?" my mate asked me, running her hands over me. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, love," I kissed her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good," she breathed. "God, Draco," she threw her arms around me. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't understand." She and the man in my head explained her situation and I growled into her neck. "I'll switch sides."

"You might, but will Draco?" she said softly. "I can't ask that."

"He shouldn't be asking it of you," I growled. "Love…'

"Look, you need me with you at all times, as it stands now, I can't be. I think… I've made my decision. The Order will understand, and probably modify my memory. We'll be in less danger this way. I'll switch sides, I'll become a Death Eater."

 **A/N**

 **Aaaannnd we're done. Jk. Sorry this one was so short, I ran out of pre-written chapters and now will be writing as I go along. Please review, it's good for the soul.**

 **Thank you to all of you beautiful readers!**

 **~MC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Need I remind you I own nothing?**

 **~MC**

I had to go find Blaise later that night. I was shaken up and confused and I really didn't need my wolf breathing down my neck. He was sitting up in the clock tower, alone. I folded up the Marauder's Map and stowed it away before he turned. "Granger, how'd you find me?"

"I have my secrets, you have yours," I said loftily. Harry had given me the map for safekeeping, and to help me keep an eye on Snape, I wasn't about to let a Death Eater know about it.

"Are you okay?"

"Rattled," I admitted. My hands hadn't stopped shaking, even though I'd been hit with the Crucio before. It burned worse than any of Moody's or Lupin's had. "I made my decision, I'm switching sides."

"You've thought this through?" Blaise arched an eyebrow. "Honestly, I never could have pictured you of all people going dark."

"Which side would be safer for both of us? If Drake switches, his parents would be killed in an instant. The Order will understand why I need to do this, they'll modify my memory and let me go." I sighed. "I just… do you think this is a good idea?"

"Granger, you're asking a _Death Eater_ ," he reminded me. I just looked at him innocently. "I doubt you'll have the stomach to be a fighter. The Dark Lord has seriously looked into you, Granger, he's impressed. You wouldn't be harmed, well, physically. He'll probably have you torture some muggle to prove loyalty or something like that. I mean it's really not all that bad, just aim your wand and say the words. The hate will come eventually."

"I can't… Blaise, I'm going to…" I threw up over the railing. Everything was stressing me out and nothing felt right to me. I couldn't stand hating anything, even Voldemort. I pitied him and stood against him, but I couldn't hate anything. It went against everything I believed in. Blaise summoned a glass of water for me and I washed the vial taste from my mouth. "Thanks."

"You need to relax, Granger, just relax. Breathe. I'll talk to Alice tomorrow, we'll have a chat with the Dark Lord, weigh our options, and then we'll talk about need to relax, tell the Order, get everything lined out. Right now Princess, you need to go back to your wolfy boyfriend and curl up with a book or cuddle or whatever calms you down. You're far too upset about this right now," Blaise patted my back lightly.

"Thank you for taking care of me," I murmured.

"Don't mention it, ever. Go to bed, Gryffindor," Blaise smirked.

"Goodnight."

"Night, Granger." Draco was sitting up for me when I walked in, eyes wide and innocent like a puppy's. His eyes were gold and they tracked me as I moved across the room. I was fairly sure a low whine came out of his throat.

"You're sick?" He asked, sounding upset.

"Not feeling well," I admitted. "It's just stress, I'll be fine."

"I don't want you to get sick over this, come sit down. I'll make tea," he insisted. I sighed and sat down on the couch beside him. "Are you okay?" He touched my cheek.

"I'm fine," I relaxed a little. I saw when Draco took over and his eyes shifted from gold to grey. "Draco," I sighed and he took his hand off my cheek.

"What the _hell_ are you thinking?" He snarled. "A Death Eater, Mione, really? You're the _Golden Girl_! They need you!"

"You need me," I said softly. "You need me with you at all times and I need you with me.

I love you." I tried to diffuse the situation, but it only got him further riled.

"Then I'll be a good little selfless Gryffindor! I'll switch! I don't want you to do this!" Draco snapped. "The thought of it is making you sick, I don't want that! I don't want you to go against everything you believe in and make yourself sick over the thought of _maybe_ having to hurt people. Why the hell would you switch?"

"Your parents, Draco."

"They made their choices in life, love. I will sacrifice anyone and everyone if it means that you don't have to do this," Draco said flatly. "I was forced into this, I will not let you be too. I won't let you get hurt."

"I can't let you lose your only family, Drake," I said gently. Inside, my Gryffindor side flared over the fact that he was trying to keep me from the fight. However, I knew our fight would escalate and no compromise would be reached. "It will be okay."

"Really? It will be okay when he asks you to torture and kill Weasley as a testament to your loyalty? Because he will ask things like that, Hermione, that's what you don't seem to understand. Or he will ask you to bring a child to Greyback and watch him rip it apart. Hermione, I don't want you to do that for me," Draco insisted.

"I don't want your parents to get hurt. I don't want anyone to target you. You're high in ranking, Draco, you've had to do so much. I don't want you to give up everything you know for me," I admitted.

"You realize Potter has zero chance of surviving without you, right?" Draco tried a different angle. "Potter would already be dead if it weren't for you."

"There are plenty of other people who can help Harry," I pet his hair softly. "I made my decision, Draco."

"And I've made mine. I won't let you do this."

"You don't get to 'let' me do anything," I snapped. "It's my choice. Mine." I let slip how angry I was, taking his choice out of the matter. I knew once I tried to take away his choice, it'd be easy for him to do the same to mine.

"Not unless I switch first," Draco smirked. "Sorry love. _Petrificus Totalus._ " I froze, stiff as a board, and glared at the love of my life. "Sorry, but I am going to do something good for once in my life and I am going to protect you. I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing! Comment, question, and criticize. I love it all! Again, I own absolutely nothing!**

 **You're all wonderful!**

 **~MC**

I headed straight for the Transfiguration classroom, not imagining for a second that Mcgonagall could be anywhere else. When she wasn't in her classroom, I let the wolf out to track her. My muscles were aching. I hadn't had a full body transformation in months, and my body was tightening up inside my skin. I let my claws out and worked out the cramp in my hand. Born wolves didn't have to change at the full moon because we were always half changed, but being locked in our human bodies for so long hurt. I couldn't control myself during a full body transformation, and I was terrified of doing it around my mate.

I knocked on the teacher's door and she opened it hesitantly, starting when she saw my eyes were gold. "Mister Malfoy…" I caged the wolf and looked up at the woman who'd been the bane of my existence for so long.

"I want to join the Order," I said flatly. She raised her eyebrows.

"I think you better come in," she insisted. I sat on her couch and we discussed everything in depth. "I can get your mother out, Mr. Malfoy, but your father…"

"If my mother wants out, get her out. My father's a bastard and I'd rather him stay where he is," I said coldly. My father was the reason I had to wait so long for my mate. He refused to accept her because of her blood and it took my mother's interference to keep him from letting me go insane.

"What of Ms. Granger?"

"I froze her and left her in our room," I admitted, flinching. I hadn't wanted to do that, I loved her, but I knew she wanted to protect me as much as I wanted to protect her. "She wanted to become a Death Eater, I had to do something. She's my mate, I had to."

"While I don't approve of your methods, Mr. Malfoy, your heart was in the right place. I'm sure Ms. Granger will understand once she comes out of it." The old witch sighed. I looked at the crackling fire, watching the flames dance. "If everything you tell me is true, Hogwarts is no longer safe for either of you. There are far too many of Voldemort's supporters here, tonight proved it more than anything."

"I want to kill her," I said calmly, "Alice needs to die. She dared to hurt my mate, she can never pay enough for that."

"Mr. Malfoy, that would be unwise."

"And why is that, Professor?" I asked, feeling the wolf rise at the thought of revenge. I flexed my wrist and my nails elongated into claws. I was feeling pent up. I needed to change, fully, and stretch out my muscles.

"Because as of right now, You-Know-Who believes that Ms. Granger is going to his side, correct? He's complacent at the moment. Alice and Alecto will relax once Mr. Zabini brings them word of this. If you kill Ms. Carrow, then You-Know-Who will know that you're no longer with him. He will kill your parents, Mr. Malfoy," the teacher told me. I rolled my neck, trying to work some of the ache out.

"I need to kill her, so tell me when I can," I shot. I was starting to get restless. I hadn't stopped shaking since Alice Carrow drew her wand and pointed it at my mate. I needed to tear her to shreds.

"Once we get your mother to the safehouse," the teacher told me. "Then, I will allow you your revenge."

"You don't understand," I said coldly. "This is not some teenage revenge thing, this is a god given right. She touched my mate, hurt my mate, and I have a right to her blood. I have to kill her. I will never rest easy until I rip her apart with my bare hands."

"In time, Mr. Malfoy," she sighed. "All in good time." I left after thanking her, and returned to my mate. Hermione had thrown quite a temper tantrum with her wandless magic. All of the lights and windows were blown out, all of the glasses on the counter were shattered, and my mate glared at me viciously from where she was frozen.

" _Finite_." I waved my wand and she threw a pillow at me. "Ow?" I offered.

"I hate you!" She snarled. "How _dare_ you leave me here, Draco Malfoy?" I sighed and kissed her. She shoved me back. "No, I hate you!"

"You love me," I smirked.

"Drake, your hands…" she picked up my hand and I noticed my claws hadn't retracted. "I guess this is a partial transformation."

"I need to change, fully," I admitted, already feeling my fangs pushing back my gums. My mouth felt full with the extra teeth. "But I won't make it to the woods."

"Do it here, baby," she insisted.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm your mate, you won't, I promise. Just let go, you'll be alright," she touched my cheek. I took a step back and ripped off my shirt, suddenly feeling claustrophobic and constricted. My chest throbbed and ached in agonizing pain as it lengthened. My muscles shredded through my pants and every pore in my body opened and sprouted white hair. My jaw elongated and my teeth grew sharper. I let out an awful wail of pain and Hermione cringed. I landed on all fours and felt my tailbone lengthen into a tail. Full body transformations were torture, and only genetic wolves went all the way through the transformation. Bitten wolves didn't grow hair or tails, they just became mutations off of their human selves. I looked up sharply when my mate moved toward me, but I no longer could control myself, mind or body. I was completely and utterly an animal.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

 **REVIEWS ARE GOOD FOR THE SOUL!**

 **Love to all of my readers! I own nothing!**

 **~MC**

"Baby," I said softly, "Drake, it's me." He bared his teeth at me. He was a pure white wolf with golden eyes. I didn't know that genetic werewolves differed from bitten ones so much, I'd have to ask him about it when he returned to normal. "Don't you dare growl at me, jackass," I snapped. He cocked his head slightly and sniffed me, seeming to relax once he did. He sat down, looking up at me. His head came up to my chest, and his paws were easily the size of my hand.

"I'm going to pet you," I told him, reaching out. He snapped at my hand, looking disgruntled. "Draco Malfoy, bite me and I will end you." He let me pet him and scratch him behind the ears, golden eyes never leaving me. I sat down on the couch and the large wolf stretched before jumping up with me and flopping down in my lap. "I guess you know I'm your mate, huh?" I scratched his ear. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me." I picked up his paw to see how big it was and the wolf snapped, taking my entire hand in his mouth. He held it there, looking up at me, telling me that he could easily hurt me if he wanted to. I pulled my hand away, unscathed.

He licked my face and rubbed against me before rolling over. "You're a dorky wolf." I scratched his stomach and he wagged his large tail. "You're a dorky human too." I eventually fell asleep and woke up the next morning with Draco's head in my lap. "Baby," I woke him up gently. He looked up at me with grey eyes and stretched.

"Good morning, love," he smiled and sat up. "I didn't hurt you."

"I knew you wouldn't," I kissed him. "You're still in trouble, though," I remembered. Draco smirked.

"Why on earth would I be in trouble?"

"You _hexed_ me!" I snapped. He kissed me roughly and his hands tangled in my hair. I sighed and relaxed into his arms.

"Why am I in trouble?" He asked, pulling back sharply.

"You froze me and left me here!" He kissed me again and our lips parted for each other. I knew he was trying to get rid of my thinking process, and he was succeeding.

"I. Love. You." He panted softly. "I love you, and I would do absolutely anything for you. I love you, you're my mate, the love of my life, my best friend, I couldn't let anything happen to you. Why am I in trouble?" He asked again and I struggled to think of a reason. "Why, love, are you angry with me?"

"I hate you sometimes," I pulled him into a kiss.

I could barely contain myself from killing Alice during Defense Against the Dark Arts. The wolf was snarling, trying to rip my control from me. "Ms. Granger!" Alice called Hermione up to demonstrate a hex on another student. She looked at me.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Professor."

"And why not?" Alice demanded.

"Because I'm barely hanging on as is, and seeing her upset will end that," I said through gritted teeth. "You Crucioed my mate."

"I've done a lot worse for a lot less, believe me," Alice said coldly. "Besides, given her new allegiance, she needs the practice." The classroom went silent.

"Mione?" Dean spoke up. "No."

"Yes, Mr. Thomas, you're _Mione_ is due to take the Mark any day now. She's a warrior," Alice grinned.

"How could you?" Some Ravenclaw hissed. That tripped the wolf, and I felt my eyes shift and my fangs and claws come out.

"Drake, we need to go," my mate dragged me out of my seat and out the door. "Draco, I need the man right now, okay? Please, can you be strong for me?"

"She hurt you. I have a right to her blood," I snarled. "She hurt you." My mate slapped me, hard, and I recoiled. "What?"

"You're not going to kill her in a room full of teenagers!" She hissed. "Come on, we're going to go talk to Mcgonagall. We need to get out of here soon." We turned and nearly ran into Alecto. He had his wand raised.

"Well look at what we have here? Lucius' pride and joy is a blood traitor, running off with a mudblood," he spit. His words infuriated my wolf and I jumped on him. He had raised a wand at my mate and criticized her. He had mocked my father, a member of my pack regardless of how the man side of me felt about him. My fangs latched onto his Adam's apple before he could scream and I tore it out of his throat before spitting it out onto the stone.

"Draco!" My mate tried to pull me off of the man, but it was far too late. The iron taste of his blood washed over my tongue and the man looked up at me with vacant, unblinking eyes. The man inside me was sick and queasy, so much so that my head began to spin. I justified the kill to him a thousand ways, but he was still disgusted and unnerved by my actions. "Drake, we need to go, baby, _now_!"

I heard the urgency in her voice and remembered the room full of people behind us, one of whom was the man's sister. My mate and I ran straight to the Transfiguration classroom, interrupting a class full of young pups. A few of the young girls screamed when they saw my blood-covered lips and fangs. One boy fainted, falling from his desk as soon as I passed. "Professor," my mate ignored the children around us, her voice laced in worry. "We need to go."

"Now," the teacher agreed. "Who is it?" She asked, looking at me with a mixture of surprise and nausea.

"Alecto Carrow," my mate told her. The teacher ushered us back into her office and lit the green fire. I held my mate back, not wanting her to be burned by the flames. The man inside me tried to explain something to me, but I couldn't hear him over my own head spinning.

"Hurry now!" The teacher hissed. My mate pulled me into the fire and I didn't hear what she yelled out because my legs gave out and I fell to my knees as we were whisked off.

 **A/N**

 **So the wolf can kill, but Draco doesn't have the stomach for it. That's basically what's going on.**

 **Thank you for being wonderful readers! Review!**

 **~MC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

 **So I finally realized the little POV break things I was putting in don't show up in the story so I fixed that. Please review, they make my day!**

 **Love to all my readers!**

 **~MC**

"BLOODY HELL!" A familiar voice screamed. I grabbed Draco under the arm and helped him out of the fireplace.

"Help!" I managed. Bill Weasley went to touch him, but Draco growled, his eyes going gold. "Anyone _but_ the lycanthrope please!" My knees buckled under Draco's weight and Charlie came over and assisted me. We got Draco to a spare room before Charlie reached for his wand. "No wands!" I insisted. "Charlie, ask me any question but don't aim a wand at me because he'll hurt himself trying to protect me."

"Born or bitten?" Charlie nodded at Draco.

"Born," I breathed. Charlie was always the most level headed of his siblings, and he worked with all sorts of creatures. "I'm his mate," I admitted. "He was a Death Eater, but he defected."

"Whose blood?"

"Alecto Carrow's. He pointed a wand at me and called me a mudblood," I flinched at the memory of his death. Charlie sighed and we chatted a bit while I cleaned the blood off of Draco. I removed his shirt with magic so I wouldn't rouse him. "Do you think you have clothes that will fit him? Just for right now?"

"Of course, Mia," Charlie kissed the top of my head, "anything you or your friend needs, don't be afraid to ask." Charlie went to go get clean clothes for Draco and I spared myself a small smile, wondering how Draco was going to react when he woke up wearing a Weasley's clothes. Charlie came back and I changed Draco with magic. "You look exhausted, Mia. Why don't you take a shower, find some clothes, and pass out? I'll set up a bed for you in here because the last thing I need right now is an irate werewolf trying to challenge Bill because he smells wolf in his blood."

"Thank you, Charlie," I sighed. Charlie was always like my older brother, more so than the twins or Percy or Bill. He understood me, and I enjoyed his company. I walked out of the room. "Sorry I snapped, Bill," I told him and he smiled.

"It's alright. Had I gotten closer, it would have been bad. I didn't realize he was a wolf," Bill admitted. "Usually the wolf is awake while the man is asleep."

"It was a long day for both of them," I sighed. Fleur gave me some of her clothes and sent me to shower. Charlie was right, I was exhausted. I could barely stand up after a while, and I got dressed before going down to sleep on the bed beside Draco's.

"Love," Draco was shaking me when I woke up. "Love."

"Stop," I complained, "I want to sleep."

"Hermione, get up," he whined. "I don't want to go out there alone and I'm starving." I groaned so he crawled into the small bed with me and showered me in kisses. "I love you," he breathed. I scowled and climbed out of bed. He grinned and leapt up. "Love you."

"No one cares," I complained and he chuckled. He took my hand and we walked out. Immediately, everyone froze.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" Ron screamed.

"Hermione, get away from him!" Harry drew his wand. I looked up at Draco.

"Why would I do that?" I asked. "Guys, there are things you don't know."

" _Stupify!_ " Ron shot at Draco, and he waved off the curse easily. " _Incarcerous!_ " I blocked Ron's spell and stepped between them. Draco growled.

"She's bewitched!" Harry decided and I couldn't block his next shot, but the next thing I knew I was falling, and Draco let loose a snarl.

I woke up with a start, jerking against the ropes that were holding me down. "Charlie?" I called. "Bill?" Harry walked in, looking pained. "Harry, let me go, why did you tie me up?"

"Because you're not you, Hermione. Third year, what did you constantly wear around your neck?" Harry asked.

"A time turner," I said calmly. "Where's Draco?" He was all I could think about. Was Ron hurting him? Was he okay? I needed to know where he was.

"What happened after the first time Malfoy called you a mudblood?" Harry asked.

"Ron started spitting up slugs and Malfoy later apologized for it," I shot. Harry flinched.

"What happened…"

"Harry James Potter, I am not an imposter, and I am not bewitched. Tell me where Draco is, please. He's a werewolf, he needs me!" I insisted. "Harry, don't let Ron hurt him!" I suddenly felt a blade streak across my cheek and Harry stared wide eyed at the blood. "Anything he does to him, he does to me," I managed just as I felt the stinging of a Crucio. Harry ran out the door to stop Ron, but I could feel all of his hatred twisting inside me.

"Love!" The wolf came running into the room and shredded the ropes easily. I wrapped my arms around him and he held me tightly. "Are you alright?" He asked me, his golden eyes searching mine.

"I'm okay, I promise I'm okay," I insisted. "Are you?" He nodded and zeroed in on the bloody gash on my cheek. He licked it and I saw both Harry and Ron recoil. Draco stopped when the cut was gone from both of us. "Guys, Draco's a werewolf," I admitted, turning to Harry and Ron.

 **POV Shift**

It was easier for me to accept that the redhead didn't know he was hurting my mate when he hurt me, but that didn't make me hate him less. The man knew them, but I didn't, and I didn't like them immediately. I could smell the way the redhead longed for my mate, and the black haired boy didn't like me. My mate was relaxed with them, however, so I attempted to be as well. "Harm my mate again and I will kill you," I warned.

"MATE?" The redhead squealed. "As in…"

"As in he is a werewolf and I am his mate," my love said flatly. "As in, if you hurt him, you hurt me." I rubbed her back gently. "Where is Charlie?" She asked.

"He, Bill, and Fleur got a summons to Headquarters," the black haired boy explained. "They'll be back soon."

"It's always Charlie with you," the redhead grumbled. I cocked my head at my mate.

"Charlie's the man that took us in," she said gently, squeezing my hand. "He gave you your clothes." I nodded. "He has a lot of work with werewolves and dragons."

"Who was the half-wolf?" I asked, remembering the scent.

"Bill, Charlie's brother. Greyback clawed him last year, but didn't bite," she explained. I nodded and pulled her closer to me. Both boys flinched. "What?"

"You, of all people have to see the irony in this," the black haired boy spoke. "He hates you!" I glared viciously at him. "Well, he used to," the boy corrected, looking unnerved. My mate was still relaxed, rubbing my back lightly.

"I don't hate her," I said calmly. "I never did. It infuriated me that she took so many risks, and was always around other men, and that anger confused the man half of me so he took it out on her without realizing what was happening. It's very common for born wolves to dislike their mates before their inheritance."

"Still, Mione, you hate him, right? This is just some trick? You can't like the ferret! He's the _ferret_!" The redhead insisted and my mate arched an eyebrow at him.

"How could I hate someone who loves me unconditionally?" She said simply. "I love him, our pasts don't matter anymore."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

 **I know, it's been a couple days. I'm going slightly insane recently with an overload of homework and actual work, but here it is, the 11th chapter. I don't know how long this story actually will be, but I will keep writing. Reviews are food for writers! If I were living off of reviews, I'd be dead. Jk. Thanks to those who did review!**

 **Thanks to my wonderful readers!**

 **~MC**

I knew that the two boys didn't understand me and my mate. They flinched when I touched her, and seemed uneasy when I was around at all. I liked the man they called Charlie. He had copper colored hair, kind blue eyes, and tanned skin. He understood my bounds, and was relaxed with me. I sensed he was one of my mate's pack, so I was especially careful not to upset him. He was her Alpha, and I had to consent to that before I would be allowed to join their pack. As her Alpha, he could dissolve our mating bond. "Draco," Charlie looked me in the eyes, "may I speak with you alone?" He asked.

My mate looked up at me innocently and I squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Of course. I'll be right back, Love." I followed Charlie into the hallway and squared up to him, looking him in the eyes. I respected him, but I would fight him if I absolutely had to. "What can I do you for?" I asked him. Charlie smirked, understanding my body language. Hermione told me he spent years studying body language and other non-verbal cues. I wondered if he could pick up on scents.

"What are your intentions with her?" He asked. I cocked my head. "You call her 'love,' you shag, you spend every waking moment with each other. Where do you intend to take it?"

"I don't understand," I admitted. It sounded like he was asking if I wanted to marry her, and eventually the man wanted a human wedding, but I was a wolf. Marking her as my mate was all the validation I needed that she was completely and irrevocably mine.

"The second Mark, have you told her about it?" Charlie asked and I flinched. "I'll take that as a no." I sighed and looked at him expectantly. "You either tell her or I will end your bond, understand? You have no right to keep this from her." His voice was steeled. He wasn't above ending our bond if he thought I wasn't being completely and wholly honest with her.

"If I give her the Mark, she'll… she won't understand," I admitted. "I'm afraid she'll overreact." Charlie growled at me, and for a second, I backed down. That second was all it took, though, and Charlie was satisfied that I was below him and would follow his orders.

"Tell her, tonight. If she doesn't want the Mark right now, then she doesn't want it, but if she does want it and you're withholding it from her, then you don't deserve to be her mate," Charlie said flatly. "You know that the female mate craves the Mark. They don't know they do, but they do." I sighed and looked up at the Alpha.

"I'll tell her, but I need help right now," I admitted. "I can't sleep. The man can't help me, or control us. He tries, all day, but I always have control over our body. I'm edgy, anxious, and I feel physically sick all the time."

"When did this start?" Charlie asked, looking concerned. I was in his pack now, and I knew he'd take care of me.

"After Alice Carrow tortured her," I looked at Charlie. "I need to kill her and it's making me sick that I can't." Charlie nodded and set a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"I will get her for you," Charlie promised. "Okay? You're anxious because you were denied your right to protect your mate. I'll get her for you and make sure you're given that opportunity. Just don't tell the others what I'm doing just yet, including your mate."

"Thank you, Alpha," I nodded my head and Charlie smirked a little and touched the top of my head.

"Maintain control, pup, and tell your mate about what is happening to you. She'll be able to help you with the anxiety," Charlie told me. I took our conversation to mean he had accepted me into the pack, and I was extremely pleased by that.

"What'd Charlie want?" Hermione asked me later, rubbing my shoulders.

"He accepted me into the pack," I admitted. "He's the Alpha, I knew that immediately. He's your Alpha, and I'm still working on whether or not Bill is the Beta or if you are."

"Charlie isn't a wolf," she cocked her head a little. She was on my lap, rubbing my shoulders, and I kissed her nose softly.

"But he's the superior, and you consider him family. He's your Alpha, trust me. They give off a scent that marks them as such. Betas are a little different. Who do you think Charlie listens to more, you or Bill?"

"I really don't know, baby," she admitted. I wished she and Bill would just fight so their scents weren't so similar. They were at a stalemate right now, and I hated it. I liked numbers, definitive standings. My mate's docile side was very annoying at times. She was either a kitten or a wolf, and she needed to make that distinction.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

 **I own nothing, just my imagination, but tell me what you think!**

 **Love to my readers!**

 **~MC**

"Hermione," Bill came up to me while I was cleaning the kitchen, and all the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I wasn't particularly fond of Bill, and I knew that was wrong of me. He had always been the one to encourage Ron to pursue me, and that thought made me shiver. The claw marks across his face didn't bother me like they bothered the others, I just didn't like how he felt like they were such a bad thing.

"What?" I asked a little icier than I thought I would. Bill straightened.

"How long is your Death Eater boyfriend going to be here?" He asked, setting his jaw. "He upsets Fleur." I growled at him a little.

"He's my mate, not just my boyfriend, and he's here as long as I am. Fleur can suck it up, because she was flirting with him during school and Draco turned down your little whore," I growled. Bill snarled openly, baring his teeth.

"That is my _wife_!"

"You're the one who came up to me all hostile, Bill, you set the tone," I snapped. "Tell her to stay away from him if he bothers her."

"You just called my wife a whore," Bill growled.

"I revoke my statement," I said flatly and Bill straightened, "I forgot she didn't need to be paid." Bill lunged and I ducked before punching him hard in the face. "Back off!" I snarled, shoving him. Bill growled at me, his eyes getting a tinge of gold in them.

"You insulted my _wife_!" He swung at me and I threw him across the room with magic.

"Down!" I ordered. "Back off!"

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron demanded as he and the others all rushed in.

"Stay back!" Charlie ordered. "They're jostling."

"What?" Harry demanded. Bill looked up at me, seething, but his head lowered and my entire body relaxed in that instant. Charlie nodded and Draco, and Draco wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I...I don't know what came over me," I admitted.

"It's a Beta thing, you were jostling for position," Charlie admitted as Fleur helped Bill up, gushing over him. "She won." Bill and I glared at each other. "Draco, get her out of here," Charlie ordered, and Draco pulled me to our room.

"What just happened?" I asked, looking up at Draco innocently. He smiled.

"Your Mark reacted with his blood and both of you felt the need to challenge the other. You're officially the Beta." Draco touched my arm. "Don't worry about it, you'll feel better now. Your roles weren't defined well before. You and Bill were at a stalemate which is why you never got along. If he accepts his position, I assume you'll actually get along quite well."

Charlie vanished that night, and wasn't back for dinner. I felt his absense weigh on the dinner table. "How's your nose?" I asked Bill, keeping my head up and my voice calm.

"Fine," Bill nodded at me.

"Can someone please explain to me what happened earlier?" Ron spoke up. "Bill, you'd _never_ attack her, right?"

"I did," Bill admitted and Ron blanched. "Her Mark and my blood...they reacted. We were fighting for position, like Charlie said."

"Some instigating words were said on my part, and I apologize for that," I admitted. I only said those things about Fleur to goad him into a fight. I didn't know why, but I had wanted to fight him.

"I apologize for the things I said as well," Bill said calmly. Both of us relaxed and Draco squeezed my hand. "Does anyone know where Charlie even went?"

"I went," Charlie walked in the front door with someone who was tied up with a bag over their head, "to Hogwarts." I looked at him and Draco stood, an odd gleam in his eyes. "Here you go, Drake." He ripped the bag off of the captive's head and showed the snarling face of Alice Carrow.

 **POV Shift**

Charlie brought the woman who had tortured my mate into the cellar, and I followed closely behind him. I had told my mate to stay upstairs. I knew she wouldn't enjoy what I was about to do to the woman who had hurt her. "You tortured my mate," I growled once Charlie had her tied up.

"So, Lucius' boy is a blood traitor. What a surprise," she sneered, "what with seeing your mate is a…"

"Shut up," my mate walked into the room and I turned on her. "Draco, you need to be in control, okay? And me being upstairs isn't going to help."

"Mate, _go upstairs_ ," I growled. She straightened and I knew what was going on. She was challenging me without knowing it. She didn't know she wanted power, she was trying to figure out where she fit on the food chain. I bit her neck a little roughly, my fangs piercing her skin.

"Ow! Draco, what the hell?" She shoved me.

"You challenged me!"

"What?" She was genuinely confused. Alice _tsked_ with her tongue.

"Poor little mudblood doesn't know what's happening to her, pity, really. You could have amounted to something as a pureblood. Maybe your little fucktoy would have stayed on our side then." Alice sneered and Hermione tilted her head a little, her eyes getting a tinge of gold. She held out her hand and Alice began to choke. I smirked a little and leaned back, because my mate was defending me. This was her right, how it should be.

"It's a shame your brother went so quickly," my mate said icily. "Just a quick blur of claws and teeth and he was gone before he could scream." Alice gnashed her teeth, but the pressure on her throat didn't let up. "I've always wondered about you Death Eaters, how you can so completely worship a _half blood_ like he is a god while you persecute all others like him. How can you explain me, a mudblood, being able to use wordless magic far above your skill without ever being taught? _Look at me when I'm talking to you!_ " My mate snarled and I arched my eyebrows. "You're _nothing_ and you're going to die, slowly. And I am going to send your entrails to Voldemort with a message about how you were bested by a mudblood and a blood traitor." She jerked her hand back, releasing the invisible hand from the woman's throat. "She's all yours, baby, but I am _not_ going upstairs."

I nodded and felt a full body transformation begin. It was agony, but oh so sweet. My mind went black and red filled my vision.

 **A/N**

 **What the hell is happening to Hermione? I don't know!**

 **(I kinda do know)**

 **Tell me what you think! Love to all!**

 **~MC**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you for reviewing and I encourage all of you to! Reviews make me happy!**

 **14,200 words so far and I don't own a thing! Love to my readers!**

 **~MC**

I jolted awake in a cold sweat, elbowing Draco in the side. "Damn, mate," the wolf, who was always awake, looked at me. "You're scared?" I nodded and started climbing out of bed. "What's wrong?" He asked me, sitting up. "Love?"

"Nightmares, just...I need to be alone for a few minutes." I walked into our shared bathroom and shut the door. I gripped the sink hard and stared at myself. Had I really watched Draco viciously kill a woman for me? Had I really encouraged it? I watched in fascination as a tear streaked down my cheek.

I had never killed anyone before, or even seriously injured anyone. I was the voice of reason, the one who sympathized with any and everyone. But I'd held the death of her brother over her head and watched Draco… I vomited into the sink. I didn't even recognize the person I had been yesterday. It was as if any and all of my empathy had shut off. "Hermione!" Draco called. "Mia, are you alright?"

"No!" I admitted and he came in and pulled my hair out of my face when I threw up again. I groaned and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

" _Scourgify,"_ Draco waved his hand over the sink and made the bile disappear. "What is it?" He asked, his grey eyes locking onto mine. "Baby, I'll go get a potion from Charlie or…"

"I'm not sick," I sighed and scourgified my mouth to get the taste out. "I don't know what came over me."

Draco rubbed my arms and kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you."

"Damn it, Drake, right now isn't the time to be cute," I complained. "Do you think...I mean I haven't even tested…"

"Impossible," Draco said shortly.

"What?" I cocked my head a little.

"You were wondering if you were pregnant, it's impossible," Draco flinched a little. "So, I might not have told you everything."

"Draco Malfoy, I am exhausted and not feeling well. Stop dancing around the subject," I ordered. He sighed. "Why is it impossible?"

"Because I never finished the Marking process," he admitted. "Yes there's the Mark that makes you my mate, but there's another one that says you are able to have children. Basically, sometimes mates had genetic defects that a wolf didn't want passed on so they just never gave the second mark. I can smell your anger, Hermione, so before you begin yelling at me, no, I don't think your blood is a defect. I never gave you the second Mark because we're still young and a war isn't a good time to be having kids."

"Isn't that my decision?" I shot.

"That's what Charlie was yelling at me about," he admitted. "But seriously, why are you sick? I know you know."

"I just… yesterday…"

"You're upset about her? Hermione, I told you to stay upstairs. I didn't want you to have to see that," Draco sighed. "And if you're upset about what you said, it was your urge to protect me. I have an urge to protect you too, that's why I was never going to be able to rest until I killed her. Okay? Hermione, don't stress over this. It wasn't your fault. She made her choices in life."

 **PoV Shift**

I bloody _knew_ she would be upset if she saw that. Hermione was a damn fine fighter, but she didn't have a hostile bone in her body. She loved to find the good in people, bloody Gryffindor. I sighed. She was showering, and I wanted to join her but I knew she needed her space. I found Charlie lifting weights in the back room, and he finished his set before sitting up. "Morning, Draco. There a reason you're up so early?" He nodded at the window and I saw it was still dark out.

"Hermione got sick, I think she's still overwhelmed about yesterday. It was a big day for her," I sighed. Charlie nodded.

"She came into her rites too soon. She wasn't ready emotionally. You came into your inheritance very young. Usually it's twenty or twenty five, but I suppose it was a side effect of your mate being in constant danger for the last decade."

"Another thing to thank Potter for," I growled.

"Think about how things would have played out if you hadn't," Charlie toweled the sweat off his face. "You would have been a Death Eater, wholly devoted to their cause. There wouldn't be any getting out. If you had died in service to Him, she would have gone insane from grief and have no idea why she was grieving. She would have been heartbroken and confused for the rest of her life until she killed herself. I would take coming into your inheritance three years too early over three years too late."

I considered this for a minute, sitting on the chair facing him. "What would happen to the other if one of us died now?"

"Same thing," Charlie admitted, "eternal heartbreak and grieving. It's the price you pay for being wholly bonded to another human being."

"You said she came into her rites too soon, what does that mean?" I asked, still confused as to what was happening to my mate.

"She's becoming more wolfish, it's a side effect of her being in close contact with someone you deem as a threat."

"Bill," I realized.

Charlie nodded. "You and my brother don't get along, and she picks up on all of that wolf hostility and the Mark takes over. Her empathy gets turned off for a little while and she acts on instinct. But, of course Hermione's too innocent to be able to accept what she's doing so I'm guessing that's why she was getting sick all morning."

"I told her about the second mark, by the way. She took it very well, all things considered," I admitted. Charlie nodded.

"Good, you passed my evaluation, kid," he smirked at me. "You guys are going to wait, right? Fleur's pregnant, and honestly, I can't handle another bitchy, hormonal woman in this place. Dealing with my brothers is hard enough, but Bill _and_ Fleur?" Charlie shuddered and I smirked. His voice dropped. "She's a nightmare."

"Imagine Hermione," I chuckled. "I love her to death, but she's crazy enough now. Imagine her hormonal and psychotic." Charlie laughed and shook his head. "You mind if I work out with you? I think she needs some alone time for a bit."

"Sure, no problem," Charlie smirked. "At least you're learning, kid. Women aren't always that easy to read." I rolled my eyes and we started working out and talking about anything we could think of. Everything was perfect until a female scream cut through the house.

 **A/N**

 **Yes, Hermione is still Hermione. I couldn't completely make her vicious, it's just not her.** **Sorry not sorry about the cliffhanger.**

 **Love you guys, I will update soon.**

 **~MC**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

 **I know, it's been a few days. My bad. AP is kicking my butt, but I should be getting back into writing pretty soon. Here's a short one in the meantime. Also, I own nothing. And to the person who said this is stupid; Honey, don't like don't read.**

 **Love to you all anyway! (Even you unnamed person)**

 **~MC**

" _CHARLES WEASLEY!"_ Charlie groaned and I winced.

"What _is_ that?" I demanded.

"My mother," Charlie admitted. "I guess she found out I kidnapped Alice Carrow from Hogwarts." I looked at him guiltily. "Don't worry about it, she needed to die and you were going to go insane if you didn't kill her soon." I followed Charlie out to the kitchen where a robust redheaded woman was fretting over the bite marks on Hermione's neck.

"What on earth did this to you, child?" She asked. Potter and the Weasel went scarlet. I fought a smirk, but my cheeks flared a little.

"That would be me," I coughed a little. The woman fixed her eyes on me and they narrowed. I'd seen Molly Weasley before, but not recently, and I had never spoken to her. "I'm kind of a werewolf," I displayed my fangs. She stared at me in disbelief and shock so I walked over and kissed the top of Hermione's head. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am, thanks for understanding," she said softly, looking up at me.

"Anything," I promised. Molly Weasley, in the meantime, was screaming.

" _YOU HAD DRACO MALFOY IN YOUR CUSTODY AND DIDN'T TELL THE ORDER?"_ She screeched. I arched an eyebrow at Charlie.

"McGonagall knows, Mum, but no I thought that considering his situation, I wouldn't make his whereabouts well known," Charlie said patiently. "Every Death Eater in Europe is looking for him, and he's not in custody. Hermione is his mate."

"His _what?"_ She shrieked.

"Mum," Charlie sighed. "Draco is a genetic werewolf, when they come into their genes, they wake up with the need for a mate. It's not a sex thing, Mum, it means that he needs her to survive. They are, for all intents and purposes, married."

"Oh my poor girl!" Molly hugged Hermione. I didn't understand why she was so upset, it could have been so much worse. "Oh my poor Hermione…"

"Mrs. Weasley, please," Hermione insisted. "It's not a horrible thing. We're here, aren't we? We're still alive. And I know that Draco will never, ever hurt me. He'll never cheat on me or ignore me… it could be so much worse and it's not."

"I just… I wish you had a choice in the matter," the woman's voice cracked. "You and Ron…"

"Would have _never_ worked out," Charlie put in. "Mum, she did have a choice. If she had rejected the Mark, it wouldn't have taken effect. Draco's not a bad guy. Like she said, he will never hurt her." The weasel went red, but the wolf inside purred a little at the thought of my Alpha approving of me.

Eventually, Molly settled down. She was still on edge around me, and watched me carefully when I was with Hermione. "Love, you've been in your own little world all day, what's wrong?" I asked rubbing her side a little. "Are you still sick?"

"A little," she admitted. "My stomach isn't feeling well at all."

"Why don't you go lay down for a bit?" I suggested. "This stress isn't helping you."

"Will you come with me?" She asked, looking up at me. How could anyone say no to those beautiful doe eyes?

"In a little bit, sweetheart. I have to talk to Charlie." I kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"Love you too." I fought the urge to touch her butt as she turned around because Mrs. Weasley and the others were watching.

"What happens if I don't give her the second Mark?" I asked Charlie. "Is that why she's getting sick?"

"Partially," Charlie admitted. "Like I said, she needs the second Mark. Otherwise…" _BOOM!_ The earth beneath us shook so violently I had to grab the door to hold myself up. "What the bloody hell is going on?" I rushed out just as another _BOOM_ rocked the cottage.

"He's here," Hermione looked up at me. "Voldemort. He has Ginny."

 **A/N**

 **Review! I know it was very short. I'll do my best to upload a much longer one soon.**

 **Love to my readers!**

 **~MC**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

 **So... this is awkward... I kinda left this story alone for a while. Lots of stuff going on in my life, I'm sorry! Don't hate me! Or do, it doesn't really matter.**

 **Love to y'all anyway!**

 **~MC**

The mist parted as the Death Eaters walked toward the cottage, and my hand tightened around Draco's. Blaise had a knife against Ginny's throat, and they were flanked by roughly twenty others. It was sickening, seeing the Dark Mark on Blaise's arm and remembering what it actually meant. Blood. Power. Corruption. Voldemort stood tall in the front, leering at the cottage. I moved to go outside. "No," Draco ordered.

"Draco, let me go," I demanded.

"No." I ripped my arm away from him and headed outside, flanked by Bill and Charlie. Draco tailed us loyally, while the others kept Harry from rushing out there. As far as we knew, Voldemort didn't know he was inside, so Molly kept him away from the windows. "Give her back, you son of a bitch," I snarled. A few of the Death Eaters laughed.

Draco and I were in a silent standoff. He kept trying to subtly put himself between me and the danger, and I didn't let him. Voldemort appraised me. "Gladly, if you do the same with young Mr. Malfoy."

"Bite me, you sick bastard." Draco snarled.

"Draco," I looked up and saw his father. Lucius Malfoy was tall, with nearly white hair and cold blue eyes. His face was sunken in and he looked much skinnier than he had the last time I had seen him, years ago. He no longer had any pride or confidence around him, that had been stripped away by Voldemort. "You've disgraced our name quite enough. Now, we were willing to allow some… leeway given your mate is who she is, but the time has come to come back." He said it certainly, as if they had always had complete control over the situation. My lip curled. I didn't like Slytherins for that reason, they always had to be the ones in charge.

"Draco isn't a bartering chip," Charlie said calmly. "I will not trade lives."

"Pity," Voldemort sneered. "Because you've decided your sister's fate." Blaise dug the blade of his knife further into Ginny's neck, but we made eye contact and I knew his heart wasn't in it. Blaise Zabini was not a bad guy.

"No, I'll go," Draco spoke up, squeezing my hand.

"No, you won't," Charlie growled at him. "Stand down." The Alpha had given an order and Draco couldn't refuse, even though he wanted to. I chewed my lip, torn. Everything in my body was telling me to save Ginny. She was my friend, an innocent little girl we had left stranded at Hogwarts. However, the Mark raged at anything that could possibly put Draco in harm's way.

"Draco, we don't negotiate with these people," Bill added. I hated agreeing with Bill on anything, but I agreed on this. They couldn't take Draco.

"See how your family loves you?" Voldemort laughed at Ginny, as did the rest of the Death Eaters.

"Hermione, lift the wards," Charlie ordered. It took a minute to register that he had spoken to me. In my anger and anxiety, all I could hear was the rushing of blood in my ears.

"What?"

" _Now!"_ I quickly said the spell that took off all of the wards around the cottage and Blaise and Ginny Apparated away. I didn't see the light until it hit me, and I fell on the ground, writhing from a vicious Crucio. Draco was briefly incapacitated as well, trembling from the spell as the sea of Death Eaters rushed forward.

"Apparate!" Charlie ordered and Draco grabbed me and I felt the pull of Apparation combined with the painful stinging of a hex.

I hit the ground hard, gasping and clutching at my side. My hands came away soaked in blood and I realized it was Draco who was hit. He began to heal himself, but my wound didn't do the same. "What can I do?" Draco asked. I couldn't speak, I could only focus on forcing my lungs to work. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was Draco's eyes turning gold.

 **A/N**

 **It's short, I KNOW! I am frustrated that I haven't picked up my laptop for anything but work in the last month. Thanks for bearing with me, I will try to update soon.**

 **Love to all!**

 **~MC**


End file.
